The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wire cable comprising a number of insulated wires extending between two connector blocks to which each wire is connected at its ends.
For the manufacture of such multiconductor cables, machines are known in practice which draw a number of wires, corresponding to the desired number of wires in the cable to be manufactured, simultaneously over a given desired length from a supply reel, and then connect all the wires to a common connector block at each end. These known machines have the disadvantage that they are technically complicated and comparatively expensive. Furthermore, these machines are not very flexible because readjustment to produce cables of different lengths or with different numbers of wires is difficult and timeconsuming. As a result, with these machines production is possible only in batches, and therefore a considerable inventory of unfinished goods is unavoidable.